Meeting the InLaws
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Tiana and Naveen host Tiana's 50th Family Reunion. What could go wrong with crazy aunts, an outgoing grandmother, and a jealous cousin?


Meeting the In-Laws

Disclaimer: I do not own PATF. I only own my OC.

_Tiana's and Naveen's New Orleans Home_

It was a beautiful summer day, it wasn't too hot, there were no clouds in the sky, and there was a light breeze. The perfect day for a family reunion. Tiana was in the kitchen along with her mother, her two aunts, and her little cousin.

"Tiana can I help make the gumbo?" Tiana's little cousin Vivian asked

"Sure thing sweetie." Vivian beamed from ear to ear

"Go ask your Nana first if it's ok."Tiana whispered into Vivian's ear, Then Vivian ran up to Edna and pulled on the bottom of her dress. Tiana smiled at Vivian but couldn't help but think how much she looked like her cousin. Tiana shook the thought out of her head as she continued to mince the vegetables.

"So Tiana, last night I dreamt of fishes. You know what that means." Eudora said while smirking at Tiana

"Yes I do and you're wrong Mama."

"That's what Pauline said and look at her, she left me with two kids!" Edna said

"Well I'm not Pauline I think I'll know when I'm pregnant."

"I'm just saying I want to see some grandchildren before I die of old age." Eudora said dramatically

"Mama, you're not even forty yet and Naveen and I have only been married for a month. We still want to enjoy being newlyweds before we have kids." Tiana explained

"Ok, but within the next month and I want to hear that you're pregnant."

"Whatever Mama." Then a cry was heard from the living room, Edna sighed as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"I'll go see what Vera wants. Come on Vivi." Edna then walked out of the kitchen with Vivian following close behind.

Tiana waited until Edna was in the living room.

"I feel so bad for Auntie Edna, having to take care of two kids." Tiana said

"It's just a shame how Pauline left them on her doorstep like that. Anything could've happened to them, I'm so glad that Edna came home right after Pauline left." Eudora said while shaking her head

"I haven't heard from her since she left."Rita said

"She's probably out doing God knows what with God knows who." Eudora

"Now Mama, you know it's not right to judge."

"I know Tiana but you know how your cousin is."

"I do know but…oh no." Tiana said looking up

"What's wrong Tiana?" Rita questioned

"Here comes trouble." Tiana muttered under her breath. Eudora, Edna and Rita all look in Tiana's direction and they all frown slightly when they see Pauline embracing her children along with an awkward looking man.

"Tiana you better keep an eye on her."

"Why would I do that?"

"You know that she might try to steal Naveen away from you."

"That's not gonna happen and besides Naveen is out doing some last minute things."

"Here she comes." Eudora muttered

"Hey ladies!" Pauline exclaimed

"Hey Pauline," Tiana greeted with a fake smile "how you been?"

"Great, I see that you haven't changed a bit." Pauline said eyeing the kitchen

"Oh I have fantastic news!" Pauline

"You're pregnant again?" Rita said under her breath, Eudora nudged Rita with her arm.

"I'm getting married." Pauline said purposely flashing her ring in front of Tiana's face

"Wow that's some ring." Tiana said her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yep," Pauline put her hand back down, "he's a doctor. We met after I had that accident with my foot. Are you married yet Tiana?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to be ashamed. It's ok to be alone."

"Listen here…" Tiana was interrupted when Naveen came in through the back door.

"Naveen, you're back." Tiana said while smiling

"Sorry I took so long, I had to place an order for some crawfish." Naveen said while taking off his hat.

"Who is that?" Pauline asked

"My husband." Tiana said eyeing Pauline, Pauline jawed dropped, then Edna entered the kitchen.

"Pauline close your mouth you catching flies. I just wanted to tell y'all that Mama and Nana's here so we can start eating."

Everyone was outside enjoying the weather and also enjoying the food. The only that thing that everyone was eager for was Ida and Mary meeting Naveen for the very first time since he and Tiana been married. Ida was Tiana's grandmother and Mary was Tiana's great grandmother.

"…then when I went to Baton Rouge that was when I meet my future husband." Pauline had just finished telling everyone how she met her fiancé, but they had yet to meet the mysterious man.

"So Pauline, when am I going to meet my son-in-law?"

"He's coming soon. Oh Mama you're gonna love him, you know he graduated top of his class."

"So you gonna finally take those kids of yours?"

"Yes Mama, I told you that I would. Stop pressuring me."

"Well, you didn't tell me that you were gonna leave them at my doorstep."

"Alright Mama, can we move on?"

"Oh stop talking to your mama like that girl." Interrupted a voice from behind Pauline

"You oughta be ashamed of yo'self." Said another voice

"Sorry Nana and Ma'Mary."

"You ain't too old to get a beating." Ida said before pulling out a chair for Pearl.

"You children these days have no respect for your elders. Well, of course except Tiana." Mary said smiling at Tiana

"How you doin baby?" Mary asked

"Good, Ma'Mary."

"Are you pregnant yet?" Pearl asked sitting down

"Nana!" Tiana said while blushing a deep red

"It's just a simple question."

"No, I'm not you two would be the first to know when I am."

"So, Tiana, when did you meet your husband?' I would really like to know." Pauline asked with a hint of jealousy

"We meet and Charlotte LaBouff's masquerade party."

"How long did you know you each other before Nahamd here popped the question?"

"One, his name is _Naveen_ and two, we'd only know each other for three days. I knew it was love at first sight." Tiana said looking at Naveen

"That's so romantic." Mary said

"I guess it is." Pauline muttered under her breath.

"So Naveen, where you from?" Mary asked

"I'm from Maldonia ma'am."

"Maldonia? I've never heard of it."

"It's not on most maps, ma'am."

"Oh, you don't you have to call me 'ma'am' it makes me feel old. Just call me Mary."

"Ok, Mary."

"Oooh I just love his ascent. You might have to let me take him home with me Tiana." Mary said winking at Tiana

"Sorry Ma'Mary this one here is all mine." Tiana said placing her hand over Naveen's.

"Naveen, how are your parents doing?" Eudora asked

"Wonderful, they are planning on visiting next month."

"Oh, we have to meet up with them so that we can have lunch or something."

"I have an even better idea, how about my fiancé and I have dinner with Tiana and Naveen. You know spend some time together before I leave again." Pauline suggested with a smirk on her face

"Where are you going this time?" Edna asked

"Back to France, anyways so Tiana I have a job for you because I know that you didn't have enough money for your restaurant…"

"I don't need a job honey. I got my restaurant Pauline."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really you know…" Tiana started

"TIANA!" Someone hollered, Tiana looked and saw it was and happily screamed and ran up to the person and hugged him.

"Pete how are you?" Tiana asked pulling away from the hug.

"I'm good Clusty's getting the kids out the car."

"It's great to see you Pete, where's Buster?"

"He and dad are comin' later."

"Hey Tiana!" said a very pregnant Clusty while approaching the two with three children following close behind.

"Are these my little men?" Tiana bended down and hugged all three children. She stood back up and hugged Clusty.

"How you doin' Clusty?"

"I'm tired carryin' these two."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes I hope they're girls." Clusty said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Oh yeah, livin' in a house full of men must be tirin'."

"These boys eat like it's they first time." Clusty said playfully.

"Well have a seat, we just started eatin'." Tiana said leading the family to their table. They all sat down.

"Clusty girl you look like you 'bout to pop." Rita said to her daughter-in-law

"I know I ain't seen my feet in about two months." Clusty joked

"Wow Clusty, you're pregnant again."

"What's that supposed to mean Pauline?" Clusty asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm just saying every time I see you, you're with child."

"What you tryin' say?"

"Too many big words?"

"No, miss thing but I got a couple of small words for you…"

"Clusty." Pete interrupted, he knew how Clusty could get.

"How are you Naveen?" Clusty asked

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Tired, I'm ready for these babies to come out. You ready for this Tiana?" Clusty asked

"Yeah, I mean not right now we still want to be newlyweds before jumpin' right into havin' kids." Tiana explained, everyone burst into laughter

"what's so funny?"

"Tia we already know that you Naveen been hittin' them sheets. It's all over your face." Clusty said through her laughter

"You're practically glowing." Rita said

"I'm surprised you're not pregnant." Pauline said with a hint of bitterness

"Me either." Tiana challenged

"Pauline!" A voice said from behind, everyone looked and everyone except Naveen and Pauline look surprised to see who it was.

"Baby!" Pauline stood up and ran to her fiancé and kissed him passionately. Everyone looked at the couple with disgust. Pauline pulled away from the kiss.

"Everyone this is my fiancé, Leroy." Leroy and Pauline sat down.

"You wrong sis." Pete said to Pauline

"What, I have him now, she lost I won get over it!"

"Pauline, I think your brother is right. I shouldn't be here." Leroy whispered to Pauline

"Shutup, Leroy's a doctor. He got a real big house in Baton Rouge ain't that right baby?"

"It's not that big."

"Of course, the one in France is much bigger, than this little shack you call a house." Pauline said referring to Tiana's and Naveen's house.

"Anyways, Naveen baby are a Christian?" Mary asked

"Not exactly."

"Do you believe in God?" Ida questioned

"Uh…"

"Have you ever been arrested?" Rita asked

"No."

"Ever killed someone?" asked Edna

"Abused someone?" Pearl questioned

"Stole someone's identiy?" Ida asked

"Ever had relations with another man?" Rita asked

"Absolutely not!"

"Do you want to?" Mary asked low enough so that only Naveen could hear her

"Y'all leave him alone, you scarin' him half to death." Tiana scolded

"We just playin' with him." Rita said

"But, if you ever so much hurt Tiana, all five of us comin' to Maldonia." Mary warned

"We don't care how we get there, we'd all swim if we have to." Ida added

"Just know that if Tiana ever call us we gonna be there." Rita

"And it's not gonna be pretty." Pearl said

"BOO!" They all said making Naveen jump, then they all laughed

"Y'all stop tormentin' my husband." Tiana said

"Sorry, Tiana we had to." Rita said

"We all know Naveen won't hurt you." Edna said

"You never know." Pauline mumbled.

"What you say now?" Tiana questioned

"I'm just sayin, you never know what if he hits you."

"You know what Pauline, I'm getting really tired of you talking to my wife like that." Naveen said annoyingly.

"It's obvious you're jealous of Tiana, I mean who wouldn't. She's talented, funny, kind, sexy. If you weren't jealous you would be spending more time focusing on your kids instead of trying to make yourself look good. I'd say it's very pathetic and you're making a fool of yourself." Naveen said, by the end of his rant Pauline was speechless.

"I'm finally glad someone said somethin'. If not, then I would've said something. Now this reunion can finally start." Clusty said happily.

The reunion was over and everyone had left. To say that Tiana and Naveen were tired was an understatement. They couldn't wait until everyone was gone so that they could have the house to themselves. Tiana and Naveen were sitting on the couch listening to Duke Ellington's "In a Sentimental Mood", while Naveen was massaging Tiana's feet.

"Never again are we gonna have a family reunion here." Tiana said

"I don't know you all do it every year." Naveen

"It takes a lot of planning." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Naveen, what do you think about us havin kids?"

"I can't wait. I've always wanted nine kids."

"I don't know who gonna have all them kids because it's definitely not gonna be me." Tiana said

"But, I like the thought of kids, why do you ask?"

"Well, in about eight months we're gonna have one of those nine kids." Naveen looked at Tiana with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Tiana nodded her head. Naveen stood up and picked Tiana and spinned her around

"Achidonza!" Naveen said happily, he put Tiana down and kissed her lovingly. They pulled away from the kiss.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Naveen said wiggling his eyebrows, Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Nope, sorry Naveen but this kitchen is closed for the next eight months." Tiana said walking upstairs to their bedroom.

The End


End file.
